Eye See You
by LariaKaiba
Summary: After an unfinished Shadow Game Bakura give the Millennium Eye to Seto. Behind closed doors the CEO reminisces about the Items former owner, until he gets caught...


**---Well a few days ago I was watching some Japanese episodes of Yugioh, the Anceint Egypt Arc, and I was telling my friend Xavier about it. I told him that Bakura gave Seto the Millennium Eye and he asked me what he did with it. Well I didn't know, so we were just thinking about what Seto would do with the Item, and well, this is what we came up with. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I wish I did---**

**Eye See You  
****By: Laria Kaiba**

Locked in a Shadow Game neither Bakura nor Seto would give up. Seto had just revived his Blue Eyes White Dragon, but Bakura was not fazed. It was time to show off the true power of his monster, Diabound.

However, at that moment the shadows dispersed and light was upon them again.

"Shit, I'm out of time," the spirit said quietly to himself before turning back to the CEO, "That's too bad, Seto. We'll have to finish this some other day."

"What!" Seto asked, outraged, "Are you planning on leaving this duel!"

"I'm going on a journey now," Bakura said simply "I'll give you this."

Bakura reached into the pocket of his trench coat and tossed something small and round to Seto.

"This is…" Seto gasped looking what he had just received… the Millennium Eye.

The CEO flashbacked to the last time he had seen the Millennium Item.

"Pegasus's…"

"That's right, the Millennium Eye. It's an invitation to the ultimate Shadow Game." Bakura said, "If you want to finish this, take it and go to Egypt."

"Egypt you say? That's pointless," Seto scoffed, "I told you, I'm not interested in this occult crap."

"But you are interested in your connection with the Blue Eyes…"

"Me and Blue Eyes…?"

"I'm looking forward to it Seto."

Bakura laughed and, in a flash of light, was gone. Seto looked down at the Millennium Eye again.

_Me and Blue Eyes connection…_

**---(--)---**

Later that night Seto Kaiba sat at his desk typing furiously on his computer. He abruptly stopped and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. He couldn't get what Bakura had said out of his mind. He glanced over at the Millennium Eye for the millionth time and thought of its former owner.

"Pegasus," Seto picked up the Item and lifted it up to his eye, imitating the Duel Monsters creator's high voice he repeated, "Pegasus."

Seto chuckled quietly to himself imitating Pegasus again.

"You're turn, Yugi-Boy."

The CEO stood up and walked around his office with the Item at the level of his eye. He smirked as a tune popped into his head, at a moment like this he couldn't help but sing it quietly to himself.

"Welcome all my honored guests, to the ultimate duel with the best of the best, at my invitation you've come to compete, for the honor of suffering, the final defeat." With out knowing it he was becoming louder as he went on, "Lets play the game, I'm sure you all know how, but watch yourself my foolish friends, you're all in my world now!"

Seto danced around his office holding the Eye up, and belting out the song.

"Face up! Face down! Attack or defend! Face up! Face down! This battle's to the end! Face up! Face down! Stay on guard! Face up! Face Down! PLAY YOUR STRONGEST CA—"

"Big Brother?"

Seto stopped dead and slowly turned around. Out of his one eye that wasn't covered he saw Mokuba standing in the doorway to his office. The CEO quickly regained his composure and stuffed the Millennium Item into his pocket. The two stared at each other in a moment of silence.

"I—"

"You saw nothing!"

"But—"

"YOU SAW NOTHING!"

"You—"

"GET OUT!"

Mokuba quickly scurried out of the room. Seto sighed at sat down in his computer chair.

"That was close."

The CEO placed his hands back on the keyboard and began typing again. He subconsciously started humming the song. He paused for a second when he realized what he was doing. He merely smiled and continued on, letting the song play in his head.

"Play your strongest card…"

**The End**


End file.
